


That's Not How The Story Went

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Series: Happy 2 Apartments [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, a ser
Genre: aka yet another way bunni says FUCK olaf and kills him AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: This wasn't right. None of this was right. Why wasn't it right?Violet could only run for so long.





	That's Not How The Story Went

**Author's Note:**

> hi happy halloween have this dont die and dont kill me ty love n hugs
> 
> My blog - https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
H2A AU Violet blog - https://missbuild-a-laire.tumblr.com/

_ Run. Keep running. They’ll be fine. They’ll be fine. They’ll be fine. _ ** _They’ll be fine. THEY’LL BE FINE._ **

Violet repeated several things inside her head as she ran through the seemingly endless dirty halls of Heimlich Hospital. Esmé had found them. They saw her stalking down the hallway, heading right for them, with some kind of… crack-headed grin on. It was uncomfortable. It made her _ scared. _ She didn’t like it. She didn’t _ like _it.

She told them to run. Klaus said they should split up. They’d lead her away. They’d meet back at the rafters. It’ll be fine.

_ It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine, it’s fine! It’s all fine! _

She wasn’t supposed to show up so soon? This felt wrong. This all felt so, _ so _ wrong. Something felt wrong. It was all _ wrong. _

She heard the scraping of a knife behind her. The shattering of ceiling lights. The hallway was getting darker.

_ Keep. Running. If you stop. You’ll die. You will die. _

She felt her lungs start to burn. Why weren’t the halls ending? She tried to keep up with the amount of turns she took.

Two lefts,

A right,

Two more rights,

A left again.

_ The noise. It’s. It’s getting closer. He’s getting closer. _

Another left? Or was it a right?

She stole a glimpse from behind her.

A hellish looking monster with wild eyes was coming for her. He held a large, sharp surgical knife. The coat he wore was stained with blood.

Who’s blood?

The blood of those he’d fucking _ murdered. _

The blood of those she _ loved. _

Who didn’t _ deserve _it.

She tore her eyes away, gasping for breath.

“You’re running out.” His voice echoed in her ears.

_ Running out of what? _

“Time. Places to run. To _ hide.” _His voice came again. Did he just read her mind? Was he inside her head? What the fuck.

_ What the fuck. What the hell? SHIT- _

Suddenly, the hall ended in front of her as she nearly slammed into the wall that _ blessed _her with a grim dead end.

_ No… no… no, no, no, no, no… _

She heard the screech of a scraping knife against the wall,

“Little _ kittens _ can only scamper off so far until they’re met with walls too high for them to climb…"

_ NO. NONONONONO- _

He drew ever closer to her, placing the blade in his hand, viewing it so her reflection shown in the shining metal,

“I found your awful fucking siblings, _ Violet.” _He grinned.

_ Don’t say my name like that. _

“DON’T HURT THEM.” Violet felt herself scream.

“Funny thing, the screams of a biting brat and a bookish bitch.” Olaf breathed.

Violet felt a sharp pain in her stomach,

“G-God n-no, you _ didn’t-” _

“There’s nothing left for you, _ precious child.” _Olaf was now towering over her, blocking all means of escape. She was frozen in fear. In pain. All her thoughts had left her. This wasn’t-

She slid down the wall, pale and blank-faced, broken.

_ This isn’t right. This didn’t- that’s not- _

“I can assure you, I’ll take _ very _ good care of you… what reason would I have to kill you…” He said as he knelt down, placing the knife at her collar bone, “When I have _ so _ many other reasons to _ use _you?” Olaf cooed.

Violet felt herself become sick, staring up at him with fearful eyes. The sudden cold metal of the blade against her skin gave her prickling goose bumps.

“Now, what could I _ possibly _ do with you right here and now, _ my little pet..?” _Olaf began to drag the knife down, gently grazing her skin, blood trickling from the wound. She sucked in a painful breath, whimpering,

“_ P-please… d-don’t t-touch-ch me…” _

Olaf gave a low, dark laugh, smizing, “I’ll do _ much _ more than _ touch _you, pet.”

Violet felt hot tears pour from her cheeks as he began to make his way to the fabric of her overalls with the blade, “I’ll _ break your precious little mind and body until you’re _ ** _mine_ ** _ .” _

_ N-NO-! NO! _

Violet’s voice was lost to her. This wasn’t _ right. _This wasn’t how-

_ No. _

She moved her eyes around at her surroundings. This was different. It was _ too _different. This wasn’t right. None of this was how it-

_ This wasn’t how the story went. _

Violet clenched her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut, and then, with as much strength and vigor as she could muster, she opened her mouth to scream,

“** _YOU’RE. NOT. REAL._ **”

Olaf’s smile suddenly faded as the knife dropped, clattering to the cold, hard hospital floor.

“** _YOU’RE. FUCKING. D E A D._ **”

A sharp, dark rock-like spire suddenly shot out of the ground at her feet,

Spearing Olaf in the chest.

She opened her eyes, seeing a demon-like form before her, clutching at the spire,

“_ You…” _

“ Shut the FUCK up. YOU’RE NOT **FUCKING. ** ** _REAL._ **” Violet screamed again, and several more stabbed through the bleeding demon. She began to sob loudly, wailing.

* * *

“VIOLET, OH MY GOD, VIOLET-”

Violet’s eyes snapped open as she was met with her dimly lit bedroom, being clutched in Quigley’s arms. Klaus and Duncan came running in, Sunny already at the foot of her bed, crawling up onto it.

She was dazed. Confused, a little groggy. Was she dreaming?

_ How typical. _

“Violet, baby, are you alright? _ Fuck, _ you _ scared _me-” Quigley said, cupping her cheek with a free hand.

Klaus looked at her, his eyebrows arched, “Y-you… you were screaming. I woke up and you were sitting upright...”

“And crying-!” Duncan helped. Sunny cornered her eyes.

Violet touched a hand to her face. It was soaked with tears.

“I…” She spoke, her voice tired and raspy, “A… nightmare…”

Klaus sighed. Duncan nodded.

Lemony stood at the doorway, clutching the door frame with one hand, his knuckles white.

Violet suddenly felt sick again, her face scrunching up with pain and disgust, tears spilling from her eyes, “...O-Olaf…” She merely spoke. Quigley grit his teeth, bringing her into a tight hug as she sobbed against his chest. Klaus gripped the sheets of her bed, Duncan grabbing onto Klaus’s arm.

“You’re ok.” Sunny said, crawling over to her older sister, “We’re fine. It’s all gone. It’s over.”

Violet peeked at the toddler and only nodded,

“It’s over…”

Quigley gave a gentle smile before lifting her chin with a single hand, placing a soft kiss on her forehead,

“It’s over and you’re safe, Vivi. He can’t hurt us any more.”

Violet felt a wave of calm overcome her as she settled into her boyfriend’s arms,

“...Yeah.”

The others then tried to make her feel better in their own ways. Lemony leaned onto the door frame and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> shut up nerds like i'd let this asshole disgusting pedo touch my baby l m a o  
also technically SHE killed him SO-


End file.
